Pokemonfightersrbx Wiki
= Welcome to the Ultimate Pokemon Fighters EX Wiki! = Welcome to the wiki! In this wiki will be: Codes, Legendary Locations, Secrets, and TONS MORE! So how about we get started! Made by: Levi's Studio <----- (Youtube). Codes LogSquad Weedle/Mr. Weedle: LogSquad. Teddy Stuffle: Happy2018! (Expired) Star Staryu: 17ShiningStars. (Expired) Santa Delibird: 17Presents. (Expired) Thinknoodles Growlithe/Kopi: ILUVKOPI. Ash Greninja: 10292015. Groot Wailord: 14mgR0o+. Swaggy: $$sW4GmA5taH$$. Dapperus: FOURTEENMIL (Expired). Ditto: IAmDitto. Illuminatiu: IlumminatusConfirmed (Expired). Black/White Minun: BWMinun (Expired). Black/White Plusle: BWPlusle (Expired). Black/White Bulbasaur: numeroUno (Expired). Black/White Charmander: burnMonday (Expired). Black/White Squirtle: henloTuesday (Expired). Black/White Pichu: wednesdayMyDudes (Expired). 300 Pokebux: HoldMyPokebux (Expired). TwitterBird: ff1r5tC0d3. Latest activity Legendary Spawns Mewtwo: Lord Arceus Cave. Mesprit: Lord Arceus Cave. Uxie: Lord Arceus Cave. Azelf: Lord Arceus Cave. Deoxys: Stone Parkour/Stone Bridge. Lugia: Water Portal. Manaphy: Water Portal. Phione: Water Portal. Cresselia: Water pound. Latias: Water pound. Latios: Water pound. Articuno: Snow forest. Moltres: Between Volcano and Desert. Zapdos: Near toxic parkour across wooden bridge or on tree stump. Raikou: Near Toxic Parkour Suicune: Somewhere in the Forest or on in the water. Entei: Between Desert and Forest or in Desert. Darkrai: Haunted House. Rotom: Haunted House. Marshadow: Haunted house, Near acid parkour, outside volcano. Heatran: Outside volcano. Groudon: Desert. Ho-oh: Between Volcano and Desert. Celebi: Top of big tree. Mew: Top of big tree. Meloetta: Top of big tree. Jirachi: Axe tree. Tornadus: Axe tree. Genesect: Near axe tree. Keldeo: Near axe tree. Diancie: In the cave near spawn. Zygarde: 400k Event. (Unobtainable) Victini: Desert. Hoopa: Desert Temple. Landorus: In the Desert. Shaymin: Flower garden near 2nd town. Arceus: In portal across parkour and up the stairs. Giratina: In portal across parkour In black portal across the 2nd parkour. Dialga: In portal across parkour in blue portal. Palkia: In portal across parkour in pink portal. Thunderurus: Across acid parkour. More coming soon! Mega Stones. Charizardite X: Bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (800) Charizardite Y: Bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (800) Blastoisite: Bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (1,000) Venusaurite: Bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (1,000) Gyaradosite: Found randomly in the ocean sand (Underwater) and also can be bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals" (1,500) Gengarite: Found in the mansion or can be bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (1,500) Metagrossite: Found in the cave and also can be bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (1,500) Sablenite: Found around "The Unown Shrine". Beedrillite: Spawns around the swap area. Slowbronite: *ONLY* can be bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (1,200) Glalitite: Found around were "Snorunt" spawns. and also can be bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (1,500) Galladite: Found around the "Axe Tree" and also can be bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (1,500) Gardevoirite: Found around the "Axe Tree" and also can be bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (1,500) Altarianite: Found across "Acid Parkour" (Near Thunderurus spawn) or across wooden bridge by acid parkour. Banettite: Found around mansion. Lopunnite: Spawns on top of the "Axe Tree" and also can be bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (1,500) Garchompite: Found around the desert and also can be bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (1,500) Salamanceite: Spawns around the village near the mountains. Lucarionite: Found around "Riolu" spawn and also can be bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (1,250) Absolite: Found near absol spawn and also can be bought at "Meowth's Mad Deals". (1500) More coming soon! Secrets Lord Gaben: Found in attic of the blue house near "Meowth's Mad Deals". Lord Gaben orb: Found by jumping into an invisible wall straight in front of the ladder. Teddy Bear: on your left wall beside the spikes near the ice arena. (Downwards) Pikachu Plushie: on the 2nd floor of "Meowth's Mad Deals". More coming soon! Badges Welcome to PFE: Join a game of Pokemon Fighters EX Kill the Creator: Kill Uglypoe in tournament mode. (Unobtainable) Finders Keepers: Simply find a mega stone *Hint: use our guide!* The Shrine: Teleport on the top of back wall of the blue house near spawn. Task Taker: Join the Roblox Pokemon Fighters EX group and do a daily task. (On the left side of "Loudreds Lotto"Category:Browse